Adventures in Fire Ferret High
by MakorraDictionary
Summary: Korra is an exchange student from the South Water Tribe and has recieved a scholarship to Fire Ferret High. She faces love, drama, and just plain fun. Just a couple of adventures about her school experiances. Read, review, and Fave! C:
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

**Korra is the new exchange student at Fire Ferret High. She is staying in the dorms with her dorm mate Asami, but who is that cute guy down the hall…? **

"Whoa…" Korra exclaimed. Whoa was right. Korra gazed at the enormous High School that she was attending. Korra was an exchange student from the South Water Tribe, after all, she received a scholarship to go here.

Korra was holding one cardboard box filled with her belongings. Her clothes, school materials, and most importantly, pictures of her family. Korra clutched the box to her chest tightly and took a deep breath. She walked towards the school entrance. The school was painted birch with red letters embroidering the high school's name. A little fire ferret was painted as their mascot. The parking lot was filled with Sato mobiles. Ever since Korra moved here, she had been seeing more and more cars. People sure were living it up here in Republic City.

She felt a lick on her foot. Korra's pet polar-bear dog, Naga, wagged her tail. Korra had found Naga to be her companion in the southern water tribe. Naga was about a leg high, with white fur and a protective personality. Korra gave her a pat on the head.

"Let's go, Naga," Korra sighed and rested her hand lightly on the doorknob. She pushed it open.

Korra was unprepared. She thought it was just going to be a hallway with 2-3 people. Wrong. Teens from everywhere crowded the aisle. Girls were giggling and applying make-up beside each other's lockers. Guys were busy rustling their folders and homework trying not to miss their next class. Korra noticed that all the students were wearing the same uniforms. They were wearing white blouses and t-shirts. Boys wore white shirts with red ties and cherry-red jeans. Girls had the same tops, but had red, plaid skirts.

Korra looked at her clothes. She was wearing traditional water tribe clothes. A blue blouse, fur skirt, and fur boots. She felt like an outsider. Korra tried acting natural walking down the halls. Constant glares were shot at her. It's not easy trying to ignore a girl with a completely different outfit and a wagging dog. Korra walked uneasily down the hall looking for the dorms.

She finally gave up and slumped down on a bench. Naga rested her head on Korra's lap and panted. Korra scratched her ears and closed her eyes. She felt so…so lost. Every where she looked, came another turn.

Meanwhile, a boy nearby was glancing over at Korra. He was maybe Korra's age, at least a year younger. He had dark, messy hair with a string of hair falling on his forehead. His emerald eyes caught Korra's cerulean eyes and twinkled. He quickly took a seat next to her. Naga sniffed him, and when the boy gave her a pat, Naga licked his fingers. The guy went back to focusing on Korra, who was staring at him in a strange look.

"You're Korra right?" The boy asked. Korra blinked. How did he know her? "You're the exchange student from the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Um, yeah," Korra muttered. "How did you-?"

"Well, let me just say that there have been rumors," The boy smiled. Korra hoped he was joking. She just got here and yet, people were talking about her already.

"Nice dog," The boy laughed and rubbed Naga's neck. "I'm Bolin, by the way. Are you staying in the dorms? I can show you there if you'd like."

"I'm Korra," Korra stood up, carrying her box on one hand and stretched her hand out with the other. "I'd love for you to show me, there." Bolin cracked a grin and took her handshake. His grip was firm, but relaxing. Korra had a companion. And it wasn't Naga this time.

It wasn't much of a long walk. Naga was happily following Korra who was listening to Bolin talk about the rules in Fire Ferret High.

"It's all about building your rep," Bolin explained. "Many girls here talk about fashion, beauty and what-not. It's all about fitting in and being friends." Korra nodded like she understood. Fashion? Beauty? What-nots? Korra never cared about her appearance. She had two small clipped pony-tails in the front and one in the back. Wasn't that good enough?

When they finally reached the dorms, Bolin told her to pick any dorm she wanted. Korra randomly chose dorm room 19.

Bolin smiled. "Good choice. Asami stays in there. She's pretty cool." Korra nodded. She hoped Asami likes polar bear-dogs. Bolin motioned for her to go on.

"Well I'll see you, around," Bolin said, giving her a small salute. "If you need anything, I'll be right down the hall in dorm room 22." Bolin pointed to a door nearby, which was open. Korra spied a another guy in the room. She didn't see much, but it was worth it. She couldn't describe this feeling. He was...All Korra caught was a tall guy with spiky dark hair. Bolin caught her glance.

"You can visit my dorm sometime. Me and my brother, Mako, are staying in there for the year," Bolin stated. "Maybe you can meet him sometime."

"Yeah…" Korra said wistfully. She whispered the next words to herself so Bolin won't hear her. "Absolutely."

Korra grabbed her box close to her and knocked on the door. Hopefully, this _Asami _will be nice. Naga wagged her tail happily and barked. The door creaked open, showing a beautiful girl of 17. Korra inferred that she was Asami. Asami was wearing her usual school uniform, with matching cinnamon lip gloss and lavender eyes shadow. Her teal-green eyes shone brightly.

"Um…hello," Korra stammered. She cleared her throat. "I-I'm Korra. An exchange student from the s-South Pole. I was wondering if I possibly could uh, share a dorm with you?" Asami smiled.

"Sure, and your pup is welcome, too," Asami chuckled. She opened the door wider, helping Korra with her stuff. Asami was pretty nice. They spent the rest of the day helping Korra unpack her stuff and getting her comfortable, and of course, feeding Naga. Asami luckily found a spare uniform for Korra to wear. Korra spent the night talking to Asami about the high school.

It was finally half past 10. Asami was sleeping cozily on her bed, and Korra was lying on her own. Naga curled beside her, causing the mattress springs to creak.

Today, she made 2 companions. It was actually a good day. School, drama, looks, and relationships. Korra could take them on. She was ready. Ready for anything.

Of course, there was still that boy, Mako, Bolin's brother.

Korra wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

Her eyes fluttered. She finally began to rest, those words replaying in her head.

_Dorm Room 22._

**So…it sucked, huh? It was late at night, and I wanted to write some fanfiction, mkay? So yeah, Korra meets Bolin and Asami (I didn't talk about her much, huh?). Some things I changed a bit: Naga is smaller, Asami isn't Hiroshi's daughter, and blehhh. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the ride! Mako will appear in the next chapter ;) Please fave and review! One review can make my day! The more reviews, the faster I work (: And to those who have reviewed my past stories, I want to hug every one of you and give you all a brownie 3 You guys are AWESOME!**

**P.S. I will update Ch. 4 of The News (one of my other stories) as soon as I get 25 reviews! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Hey, Cool Guy

**Chapter 2! Yay! Well, I hope you enjoy this! Please fave and review! For all those who did, you get a slice of a cake of your choosing! Thanks for reading, you guys are AWESOME! (Seriously. C:)**

-Beep! Beep! Beep!-

A sound came from Korra's left side of the bed. Korra moaned and turned away. Even the new girl at a new High School needs beauty sleep. The beeping continued, and Korra hid her head under the pillow. Naga howled, and much to Korra's annoyance, she grabbed towards the beeping sound and threw it on the ground. Much better.

"Korra…What did you-?" A voice came from next to her.

"Huh? Wha-?" Korra rubbed her eyes mournfully. When she opened them, she saw a pretty girl next to her. Oh, yeah. It was Asami. And she was sleeping in the dorms of Fire Ferret High. Ugh. Korra plopped down on her pillow and groaned.

"Korra, it's time to get up! School starts soon!" Asami whispered.

"10 more minutes," Korra muttered. "Make it 30." Korra turned to see Asami all ready for school. Her hair ebony hair was curled and her lips were smack-dab plastered in cherry lip gloss. Asami already had her school uniform on, much to Korra's confusion. It was only 7:45 in the morning. School couldn't have started yet…right?

"Korra, it's 7:45, school starts at 8!" Asami reminded Korra. Korra took a few seconds to let Asami's words sink in. Then, Korra realized what was truly happening.

"WHAT? I have to-I gotta-" Korra dashed off before finishing her sentence. Korra hurriedly brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Her mouth still stung from the mint toothpaste when she was busy changing into her school uniform Asami got her. Asami must've been 2x skinnier than her because the uniform felt tight on Korra's skin, but she managed. She glared down at the plaid skirt. It felt so uncomfortable. So…short. She HATED skirts. Well, besides her fur skirt.

Korra stepped out of the bathroom. Asami was eyeing her outfit, her hand resting on her chin. Asami gazed for a few minutes. Then, she let out a sigh.

"Well, it's now what you wear, it's how you wear it!" Asami tried to sound cheerful, but behind her voice, she was lying. "You look…particularly obtuse…" Korra didn't really know what she meant, nonetheless the vocabulary, so she just accepted it as a compliment. The two girls quickly got their school materials and headed out the door.

All Korra really had were pages stitched together and a few pens for notes. Asami lent her an extra copy of some of her textbooks. Korra had always wondered how Asami got all her things. After all, the textbooks were 500 yuans each. The headed out the dormitory and entered the school campus.

It was just as bustling as before. Many kids were relaxing on the grassy yard and were reading books. Some were talking to each other and like Asami and Korra, others were rushing to get to class. The girls slammed the entrance door open. Lockers were piled on the walls, and many students were busy getting their textbooks. Like yesterday, teenage girls were using mirrors plastered on their locker doors to help them apply make-up. Korra wrinkled her nose. Make-up, make-up ,make-up everywhere. What is with these people? Are looks _that _important?

When Asami strutted down the hall, girls stopped what they were doing and gazed in awe as the beautiful girl walked down the aisle. Even a few guys turned their heads to check Asami out. Asami seemed to like the attention, and flipped her dark, curly hair and if she was on a runway. Korra smirked. _So much for a nice dorm mate._ Asami opened her own locker and grabbed a purple object. Korra realized it was a purse, filled with make-up (UGH) essentials. Asami quickly applied 3 layers of strawberry lip gloss and closed her locker. Korra wasn't really sure what locker she had yet. She was hopefully going to ask the principal at the end of school.

"Let's go, Korra," Asami said, tugging at Korra. Korra realized Asami had closed her locker and already heading to a class. Korra followed, and heard a few girls whispering behind their backs. She cursed when she heard one from a girl with dreadlocks nearby: _"How can Asami be dorm mates with _her_? Asami's too pretty for that girl."_ Korra just shook it out of her head and concentrated on following Asami. She was getting far ahead anyways. But still…what was happening behind her back?

"So…where are we going?" Korra asked sheepishly. It was a dumb question, but she really didn't know the way around the school.

"Room 42 JK," Asami rushed. "Taught by Master Tenzin." Korra nodded. The girls went down a few halls and turns, their hair whipping. Girls often turned and stared, but Korra ignored them. Asami stopped suddenly, almost causing Korra to bump into her.

"Um, Asami? Are you ok-?" Korra murmured. Asami slapped her forehead.

"UH! I forgot my textbook!" Asami lied. What she really forgot was her cherry berry blast lipstick. But of course, if she told Korra that, Korra would immediately burst out laughing and attract the whole school, ESPECIALLY those cute A-Clique boys.

"You go ahead to the class. I'll catch up with you," Asami said, already turning her heel to run back to her locker.

"What? But I don't know-"

"Just walk down the hall and it's the third door to your right," Asami called. Korra stood still in shock. She wanted herself to run after Asami. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out but a sigh. _Ok, Korra, you got this. Just down the hall, third right door. Ok. Let's go. _That was just an expectation. In reality, Korra was freaking out. Where to go? Where to go? Korra frantically tried to keep all her materials in her arms, but her hands were sweating and felt like Jell-O. Korra ran down the hall, her head cocking to the left and right. She was moving her head so much, it started to her.

When she was already starting to get dizzy, before she knew it, she bumped into something. It was something hard but soft, like flesh. She stumbled backwards, but luckily a hand reached out to catch her. Then she realized she bumped into someone. Her books and papers flew into the air. Korra cursed silently. She looked up to apologize, but she was speechless. Korra was caught by a boy, the one she'd seen in Bolin's dorm room. His brother. He had dark wavy and spike hair and the most dazzling amber eyes. His clothes were ruffled and the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows. Korra was…well…captivated. The boy looked down at her, and Korra's cheeks grew pink.

"Oh, sorry," They boy apologized. He let go of Korra's hands and put one of his own arms behind is neck. "I should've looked where I was going."

"No need to apologize!" Korra stammered quickly. "It was my fault! I was just-I mean-" Korra wanted to slap herself for acting so immature. She was busy picking up her textbooks and materials and the boy helped her. He handed the materials to Korra and smiled.

"I'm Korra," Korra gushed.

"I'm Mako…" Mako's voice trailed off, his eyes focused on something behind her. Korra tell by his eyes he was amazed. He was impressed. Korra turned around to find out what he was looking at. His eyes were on a girl with green eyes and lavender eye shadow. Korra knew her. That was Asami. She gazed back at Mako, who was watching in awe. Asami came up to Korra and locked her arms with her.

"Let's go, Korra," Asami said in a sing-songy voice. Korra caught Asami give a small wink at Mako. Mako stood there gazing at the two girls rushing to their class.

"Nice to meet you, too," Korra whispered quietly.

Korra and Asami finally made it into class early. Asami sat down on a seat on the second row, which was filled up with girls giggling and gossiping. They all had pretty hair and beautiful faces. Asami motioned her to grab an empty seat while she chatted to a girl with a brown bob. Korra looked around the classroom. It was filled with boys and girls either talking, trying to stay away, or frantically trying to finish their homework. The only empty seats were in the back row. Korra sighed and took a seat. She took out her textbooks and read a few of the pages.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the students immediately stopped what they were doing and grabbed out their textbooks. A man walked into the room. His head was completely shaven and he had a brown mustache and beard. He wore a yellow woolen west and red t-shirt inside. His gray eyes were stormy, and eyed his class. His eyes locked on Korra and twinkled.

"Good morning, class," The man stated. "Master Tenzin here. As some of you may have or haven't notice, we have a new student here in Fire Ferret High." Master Tenzin motioned at Korra and told her to stand.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. A boy with his head down panted and took deep breaths. When he looked up, Korra stopped in her tracks. She gave out a smirk.

"Ah, Mister Mako. Tardy again?" Master Tenzin mused. Mako panted.

"I'm sorry, sir," Mako said, out of breath. Mako scanned the room. His eyes locked on Korra, but quickly moved to Asami. He let out a small blush, but it was very obvious. Some girls noticed, and started giggling playfully. Some started nudging Asami and making kissy faces.

"Very well," Master Tenzin said. "Take your seat. We have a new student." Mako walked down the Asami was in, and as he passed, she gave him a wink, making Mako blush even harder. Korra felt something in her stomach. Was it…jealousy? Mako sat next to another guy in row 6. He slumped down and turned around to smile at Korra. Korra ignorantly looked away from him. He wasn't the one for her…she hoped.

For the rest of the class, all she really learned was the history of the world, blah, blah, blah. When it was finally over, she ran to the office to ask about her locker. She couldn't WAIT for one. There was a front desk with a lamp and a vase of violets. On the desk had a plaque with the name PRINCIPAL KATARA written on it. Principal Katara looked up to see a nervous Korra. Katara smiled. She had gray hair tied in a bun and a blue coat over a suit.

"May I help you?" Katara asked.

"Um, yes. I'm Korra, the exchange student," Korra muttered. "I was wondering about my locker?" Katara nodded.

"Ah, yes," Katara reached in for a cabinet behind her and handed Korra a lock. "Your locker combination is 2020. Locker 85."

"Thank you, ma'am," Korra nodded, clutching her lock with her hand. She twisted and played with the knob and lock. Then she realized she was in the principal's office.

"Oh, um, do you know who's locker is next to mine?" Korra asked. Hopefully it was someone nice. And not a prissy girl that had a sudden addiction to lip gloss and nail polish. Katara put a finger on her chin and thought for a while.

"Hmm, you're locker is locker 85, so…on your left would be…" Katara continued to ponder. "Ah, yes! Locker 84 next to you would belong that boy, Mako." The name hit Korra hard. Mako. Him.

Korra's locker is next to Mako's.

**Yep, I made Katara the principal (: Hope you enjoyed this! I'll be updating Chap. 3 soon! (- More drama and lovey-dovey C;) So Bolin likes Korra who likes Mako who likes Asami. Cute love square ;) Well, hope u enjoyed! REVIEWWWW OR FAVEEE FOR A COOKIE 3 Thanks! **

**P.S. Korra's locker combination is 2020 because there are words in this chapter ;) C wat I did there? :D**


End file.
